Bienvenido al grupo
by rooh-dxc
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido como si todo el mundo te odiara?. Bueno, si lo has sentido... bienvenido al grupo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal. Bueno no voy a comentar al final**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pròlogo<em>**

¿Nunca has sentido como si todo el mundo te odiara?

Bueno. Si lo has sentido. Bienvenida/o al grupo.

¿Nunca has sentido como si no pertenecieras al lugar en el que te encuentras? Es decir, que no encajas en ningún lugar. Eres diferente a las demás personas que te rodean.

Si algunas ves lo has sentido bueno… bienvenido a esta historia.

Esta es una historia como cualquier otra. Es la típica historia de una adolecente marginada, solitaria, seria, pero a la ves loca y divertida (cuando se encuentra rodeada de sus"amigos") malvada (sólo cuando hay personas que se lo merecen) y normal… eso creo.

En fin, la historia que les voy a contar comenzó en este año; 24/2/11.

Durante las vacaciones hice lo que cualquier adolecente normal haría; fui a la playa con mi familia, salí con mis amigos, quería broncearme y me quemé, algunas de mis amigas me decían –tostada quemada- ya que me había pasado de mi color natural.

Todo era feliz, aunque eso fue la primera semana de vacaciones, después mis amigos tuvieron que dar las materias que habían desaprobado y adivinen que, desaprobaron, otra vez. Repitieron. Me quede sola. Sin ningún amigo. Sola.

Se podrán imaginar que los insulte como nunca. Me dejaron sola, sola con el resto de mis…"compañeros".

Esta historia trata de cómo es la vida de una adolecente aparentemente normal, pero… con algo que se diferencia del resto de las personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? merece continuacion? si no les gusta igual la voy a subir...<strong>

**Bien es el prologo por eso es corto. Quien sera la adolecente? adivinen, no lo voy a decir en este chapter y creo que en el segundo tampoco van a tener que adivinar. Miren que tire varias personalidades de las chicas... puede ser cualquiera...**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y diganme quien creen ustedes que es la adolecente...!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola como andan? bien no tengo mucho que decir, y no les voy a decir quien es el personaje principal._

* * *

><p>Bien comienzo con el primer día de clases. Nervios. ¿Quién no los tiene el primer día de clases? Nadie no tiene nervios.<p>

Se supone que cada año hay chicos nuevos, ósea nuevas amistades. Sinceramente, no quiero nuevos amigos, quiero a los antiguos.

El reencuentro de los/as amigos/as. Se abrazan, se gritan, se cuentan todo lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.

Busque con la mirada a algunos de mis amigos. Nadie. ¿Donde están? Por más que hayan repetido nos seguiremos viendo antes de entrar a clases, en los recreos y a la salida también.

-Por aquí- me dijo mi amiga cuando la encontré con la mirada.

-¡Hola! Tanto tiempo- dijo abrazándome

-Si, la verdad que si-

-¿donde te habías metido?-

-Ya sabes, me quede en mi casa-

-¿Haciendo que?-

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre-

-A si, ¿tu nunca te cansas de eso no?-

-Nunca me voy a cansar de hacerlo-

-Bueno…-

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué has hecho en las vacaciones? Además de repetir.- le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-¿Sabes? no se como pude repetir, yo me la pase estudiando- dijo mirándome seria. Me eché a reír. Las probabilidades de que ella estudie son tan mínimas como su cerebro.

-Por favor no me hagas reír-

-Esta bien, ya- dijo poniéndose un poco mas seria- oye, allá está Geoff- dijo apuntándolo

-Si-

-vamos a saludarlo-

Geoff. Amigo, supongo. En realidad no se como somos amigos, es decir, el se junta con las mas "populares". Yo no me llevo con esas perras. Pero aun así es mi amigo, creo.

-Geoff, ¡hola!- se acerco a él (que se encontraba con el resto de las "perras" y un par de chicas nuevas, que seguramente se unirían a su grupo) para saludarlo, se encontraba de espaldas asique le toco el hombro.

-¡Hey! Hola-

-Hola- se abrazaron. Me acerque a el y su… grupo

¿Nunca han sentido el rechazo con tan solo mirarte? Bueno, si lo han sentido bienvenido al grupo.

Me miro por dos segundos junto con el grupo de chicas que se encontraban con el.

Hola- me dijo, me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, y abrazarlo, ya que hasta el año pasado éramos buenos amigos, y lo había extrañado. Al menos esperaba seguir siendo su amiga.-hola- dije, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con las demás.

Me quede congelada por unos segundos. ¿Porque había sido así de frio conmigo?

Que yo sepa no le había hecho nada malo. Sentí un poco de tristeza por el rechazo de su grupo (y también de el) hacia mi. Tristeza que desapareció en el instante en el que toco el timbre para entrar a clases. Nervios nuevamente.

Ya que no me quedaron más amigos. Me tuve que sentar sola. Me sentaría con Geoff pero el se sienta con las perras. Siempre supe que el las prefiere a ellas. Pero nunca deje de quererlo como si fuera mi amigo (aunque el no me considere como su amiga).

Me senté en la fila del lado de la pared, en la anteúltima mesa. Mire a mí alrededor. Todos están tan grandes, la ultima ves que los vi (que fue el ultimo día de clases) los chicos eran bajitos ahora pegaron el estirón, continúe mirando y solo dos chicas nuevas hay, las mismas que estaban con el grupo de Geoff (y las mismas que con la mirada me rechazaron). Continúe mirando ¡Ningún chico! Rayos, no es que me interesase pero me gustaría estar con alguien, es decir ¡ya tengo 16 años! Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para tener novio.

Saben que es lo mas gracioso y a la ves triste de esto; que todos se sientan con un compañero. Todos menos yo, y encima en mi fila se sientan los chicos, ni una sola mujer. Solo yo, y me siento sola. Sola rodeada de hombres. Demonios.

Todos terminaron de hablar cuando vieron entrar al que supongo es el profesor.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el profesor

-Hola, que tal, que onda- todos saludaron al profesor diciendo esas palabras, todos menos yo.

-Bien soy el profesor Mclane, y les enseñare Literatura y Plástica. Pero basta de hablar de eso, vamos a conocernos. Comencemos por aquí- Dijo acercándose a la fila de la izquierda (yo estaba en la fila derecha). -Tu nombre- dirigiéndose a la primera chica de la fila izquierda

-Beth-

-Muy bien Beth, que te gusta hacer-

-Amm- pareció pensarlo- me gusta estar en la computadora-

-Muy bien y tu- y así continuo preguntando los nombres de todos y lo que les gustaba hacer, el tiempo pasaba y todavía seguía en la misma fila, se había quedado hablando de lo que le gustaba a el, que siempre había querido ser famoso. Continuo preguntando los nombres hasta que llego a la fila del medio, ahí se detuvo y se quedo observándolos unos minutos. El tiempo pasaba rápido. Mejor así tocaba el timbre para ir al receso. Le pregunto a todos los de esa fila y todos les dijeron su nombre, y lo que les gustaba hacer. Que resulto ser lo mismo que todos; estar en la computadora. Luego le pregunto a los primeros que se encontraban en mi fila, hasta que llego mi turno.-Tu nombre, y que te gusta hacer-

-Amm- mire a mi alrededor- me gusta, leer, dibujar y escribir, soy una gran amante de la música, soy muy ecologista y…

-¡Buuh aburrido! – dijo una de las perras

-Oye tú, no me acuerdo tu nombre, no te burles, no es su culpa que sea tan aburrida- dijo el profesor

-gracias- le dije sarcástica

-No hay porque- me dijo como si en realidad yo le agradeciera- Ahora dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo ya impaciente.

-Mi nombre es…-

* * *

><p><em>Bien, quedo claro que Beth no es. ¿Quíen sera? ¿será Katie, Sadie, Heather o Courtney? Podria ser cualquiera. Cada capitulo que suba van a ir descartando las chicas, por ejemplo; ahora saben que no es Beth, tal ves en el sig capitulo sabran quién no es...<em>


End file.
